Users may be authenticated before receiving access to content. When a user receives content from more than one device, the user may be required to communicate authentication information to each device.
Authenticating users across a plurality of devices presents several technical challenges. A user may access content using different devices. For example, a user may access video content, audio content, and/or textual content using a television, a smartphone, a tablet, a laptop, and desktop, and/or any other suitable device that communicates content to the user. Accessing the content may require a subscription. To confirm that a user has a subscription to access content, the user may provide an identity authentication. A user may be required to manually provide authentication information to each device. Furthermore, a system may not know when a user is no longer consuming content using the device, thus allowing unauthorized users to consume content using an authenticated user's authentication information.